


信（档1221）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 以写信的形式，尝试诠释了我心目之中，“1是因为自己的强大而温柔，2则是因为自己的温柔而强大”以及12两个人之间的这种“相互扶持”的感觉。当然只是纯粹的fiction，其中有妄想成分请注意。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	信（档1221）

全世界最温柔最酷的连准哥：  
展信佳。

今天是一个非常特殊的日子，我想着如果是连准哥的话，你一定会非常喜欢今天这个日子吧。抱着这样的想法，开始落笔给连准哥写信。  
这么说着的时候，内心却开始忐忑不安。很多时候，我在面对这么一张白纸的时候，却不知道该怎么样写出第一个字，总是会有很多的想法，但是可是当笔尖落在纸面上的时候，这些想法就会像是许久没有使用过的钢笔，墨水全都堵塞了一样，凝固在半空之中，不知道从哪里写起。  
今年我已经到了二十岁了，在我终于登上了二十世代的门槛，能够看到连准哥所能看到的世界的时候，我会忽然发现，整个世界都随着自己迈过这一道门槛之后，变得不一样了。二十岁之前，它好像还是永远充斥着五彩的色彩的糖果世界，就像是我和哥曾经做过的玻璃装饰用的贴画一样，而在二十岁之后，成年之后，我就好像是鱼终于脱离了水，在站上栈道口的一瞬间，发现原来岸上的世界是由玻璃墙所隔离着的一样。  
当连准哥在面对着这个世界，连准哥也会有和我一样的恐惧吗？  
尽管这样子询问了，可是我还是总会觉得连准哥会对我说，不会啊，秀彬呐，你为什么会这么想？  
我一直都觉得，哥是很强的人，永远都会昂首向前、带着义无反顾的那种热烈，所以就算是面对再难的问题，哥都有一种自信能够把他解决掉。就像是我们初见的时候一样，带着那种近乎可以说是强烈的自信，向我伸出手。  
我不知道那时候的我，有什么值得哥能够主动向我伸出手的，可以说几乎是落荒而逃的，我无法接住哥向我伸出的手。很没有自信，想着是我这样的人也可以吗，当我按下发送邮件的那一刻的时候，是以“以我的资质，公司肯定会接纳我的”，还是以“稍微尝试一下也没有问题，哪怕输了自己也并不会缺失什么”的心情在投送呢？其实大部分的心情都是后者吧，甚至在进来的时候，我都会有一种惴惴不安的感觉，在想“是不是我冒名顶替了其他人，凭什么是我被选中呢”，以这样的心理状态在逃避着。  
我想成为哥那样的人，但是我明白，我永远无法成为哥那样的人。崔秀彬就是崔秀彬，当我的灵魂生活在我的躯壳里的时候，我永远没有办法成为另外一个人。  
是哥一直拉着我、鼓励着我，对我说出肯定的话，我才能够相信我自己。尽管不是有前辈说过吗，对着镜子里的自己一直说着“我是最好的”也可以鼓励自己坚持下去。可是对我来说，那件事并没有那么容易，实际上如果没有哥的帮助，我不知道自己能够走到哪一步。我相信着哥，有的时候我甚至不会相信自己，都会相信哥，相信着哥的判断，因此我没有办法不相信被哥所选择和信任的自己。连准哥都这样相信着我了，那我还有什么资格去否定自己呢？在这样的情况下，我开始尝试着去做更多，也因此得到了更多来自外界正面的反馈，这让我意识到，或许我没有一开始所想的那么糟糕，虽然一开始的实力真的是很糟糕的，但是如果坚持去做的话，也可以从一开始那么糟糕的程度，达到现在这种稍微可以感觉到对一部分的事情得心应手的程度了。  
所以我真的很感谢，哥一开始能够向我伸出的手。  
我很早就想对哥说谢谢了，可是总是感觉会太肉麻。我没有办法向哥说出“谢谢”这两个字，因为哥肯定会一边揽住我说“哎呀你小子，感谢什么”，一边在思索着最近我的状态是不是不太好，要拉我出去散散心吧？可是并不是这样，而只是因为哥确实帮助了我很多很多，我对哥给予的一切的帮助都一直怀着深深的感谢之情。  
我总是注视着哥，但是现在已经不会抱着“想要成为哥那样的人”的想法了，哥无论什么都能做得好，但是哥也是唯一的，哥的一切都是构建成“崔连准”这个名字的基石。我注视着哥，是因为哥对我很重要，但是我会成为我自己，也成为能够支持着哥、但也是能够和哥并肩同行的人。  
当我已经深刻地体会到这个世界并不是像二十岁之前的那样是一条总是向前铺展的路的时候，当我已经站在这个栈道上向前望去的时候，当我意识到这个世界其实本来并不是只有棒棒糖、善良和练习室的汗水的时候。我曾经苦苦思索过，我能够站在这里的意义是什么，当哥把我拉扯到这里，站在这上面、站在聚光灯下的时候，我又能给别人带来的是什么。  
“幸福”是一个很广泛的概念。  
我曾经感受到过太多的幸福，姐姐哥哥曾经给我的、父母给我的、哥和其他成员所给我的、staff们所给我的、粉丝所给我的，实际上我一直一直都在接受着的幸福。尽管已经成长了许多，但是在接收着这些幸福的时候，我还是会常常惶恐着，想着是不是已经接受了太多，就算要报答大家所以要把这些幸福都传递开来也好，我希望所有人都能够感受到我所感受到过的。  
我根本不确定自己是否能够做到这一点，也根本不曾确定我是否有这个立场、这个义务去做这件事，可能会被一部分的人感到多余，但是我还是想要去做到这件事。因为我已经站在这里了，已经被哥和太多的人以善意和美好推动到了这个位置。能够给别人带来幸福是我思索了很久，最终得到的答案，最终找寻到的我能够使我和我所站的这个位置的所产生的价值，也是我的人生目标。  
我不知道这个目标是否幼稚，是否还不够成熟，但它确实是我苦苦思索之后所得到的答案，是我所能够带给别人最美好的事物。

秀彬

全世界最帅气也是最可爱的秀彬：

秀彬呀，你小子在说什么呢？就算是全世界最酷的哥也要被你弄哭了。  
这样开了个小小的玩笑。怎么办啊，哥真的很不擅长说肉麻的话，但是因为是秀彬，所以无论怎么样都要打起精神来好好回复。  
秀彬是对我也很重要的人。  
读到秀彬一直想要感谢我的这件事，其实我也会一直感谢着秀彬。在我最难以坚持下去的时候、在我生病的时候，在照顾着我的总是秀彬。有的时候看着秀彬，我会觉得自己是否是个不及格的大哥，有的时候会需要去依赖着秀彬，需要秀彬的照顾，而不是永远能够保护着秀彬的人。  
我会想要成为称职的大哥，成为秀彬和其他弟弟们的榜样，也成为秀彬和其他弟弟能够依赖着的人。队长是个很辛苦的位置，负责所有事情的对接、也被要求管理好所有成员们的状态，每一次看到秀彬在检查着录像或者回放的时候，我都会觉得，秀彬是个了不起的男人，总是会尽自己的所能把一切做到最好，哪怕是会感觉到负担但总是努力地那么去做，从来没有抱怨过一句话。  
你作为队长来说，真的做得很好。  
但是秀彬也是我的弟弟，除了担任队长的秀彬之外，秀彬也有作为我的弟弟的身份。尽管我知道，秀彬总是会担心我是否太累了而在一直咬着牙承担下队里所有的事情，但是感受到负担的时候，哥也是想让秀彬能够依赖着我的。我无法说，依靠我就会什么问题都能解决掉，但是两个人面对一个困境的时候，总要比一个人单独面对要好得多。就像是秀彬在我身边的时候，我有勇气有动力能够坚持下来大部分事情一样，我觉得我在秀彬身边的时候，秀彬在面对一些事情的时候也不会那么的辛苦。  
所以秀彬在往着想要达到传递给他人幸福的这一目标的路上所奔跑着的时候，我也会一直陪伴着秀彬。  
毕竟秀彬真的有确实地把你想要传达给别人的幸福，传达到了我这里。所以我相信秀彬能够做到这件事情。  
我还记得我第一次看到秀彬的时候，秀彬是很安静但是也很帅气的孩子。那时候我还没有意识到，蕴藏在秀彬身体里的那巨大的温柔和力量。但是在之后我们逐渐熟悉起来的过程之中，秀彬身上的这些东西也在感染着我。就像是地铁站里的蜂蜜面包、天桥下的棉花糖和便利店里的鹌鹑蛋一样，是秀彬和我一起度过的这些时间，才让这些时间变成可贵的回忆。我无法想象没有遇到秀彬的过去，和你的相遇是人生宝贵的礼物，也正是因为有着秀彬，我才在这里、以这样一个姿态，作为这样的一个“崔连准”存在。  
和你和其他弟弟们的相遇，定义了现在的“崔连准”。  
而能够和秀彬这样善良的弟弟一起度过练习生生涯、一起出道，能够一起走到现在这个高度，是能够让我感到幸福的事情。秀彬想要传达的东西，我已经握在掌心了。  
所以秀彬呐，无论有什么样的想法都去做吧，你知道哥会一直支持着你。  
以及，二十岁生日快乐。

同样是全世界最帅气的  
连准


End file.
